Proving Her Self
by SweetGA07
Summary: Teuila Fatu has watched her brother in the ring for years but now she decides to join TNA and prove he's not the only Samoan in the family who can kick ass.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Teuila was leaning against her mustang and was looking at the studio that was to film TNA Impact.

"Here you are Teuila." She said to her self. "You are going to prove to everyone." She added.

She grabbed her gym bag from the passenger seat and locked the doors. She noticed that most of who she thought was everyone was there. Teuila grabbed her pass from her back pocket and showed it to the guard then walked into the building and looked around.

"Bring you can do this." Teuila said to her self.

"You know the first sign of going crazy is talking to your self." said a male voice.

She turned around and saw a Samoan man standing there with a huge smile.

"No the first sign of being crazy is answering your self." Teuila replied laughing. "I'm Teuila." She added

"Joe." He said shaking her hand. "You must be the new knockout that Dixie was talking about at the meeting." He added.

"I guess." Teuila said as she moved her bag from hand to another. "I need to know where I'm suppose to go." She added laughing.

He went to say something when Dixie Carter walked up smiling.

"Teuila!" Dixie said hugging her. "I am happy to see that you made it ok." She added.

Joe waved at her and walked away leaving them alone. Teuila watched him walk away then looked at Dixie with a smile.

"I am so glad that you decided to come here." Dixie said as they started to walk down the hallway.

"I want to prove to everyone that I am more then just a girl." Teuila replied smiling.

Dixie nodded at her and walked into her office and Teuila followed her and closed the door.

"Dixie they don't know my last name do they?" Teuila asked as she sat down in a chair.

"No I didn't tell them your name period." Dixie said looking up as she sat down in her chair. "But most of them think they know who it is. I am happy you don't have red hair." She added laughing.

Teuila laughed a little bit along with Dixie. Teuila ran her hand through her waist long black hair.

"I must say Teuila Fatu you are going to shock the whole roster." Dixie said smiling.

"I am sure that I am going to shock a lot of people." Teuila said laughing.

Dixie put a contract on her desk and handed her a pen. Teuila read over the contract and looked at her with a smile. She signed the contract and gave it to Dixie who was smiling.

"Welcome to TNA Ms. Fatu." Dixie said shaking her hands with her. "Oh hello Tracy." She added making Teuila turn around.

Tracy walked in and closed the door and smiled at Teuila.

"Teuila this is Tracy Brooks she is going to show you to the knockout's locker room." Dixie said smiling.

Both of the ladies shook hands as they walked out of the office. Right as they walked out of the locker room their smiles went off their faces at the same time laughing.

"I can't stand smiling that much." Tracy said laughing.

"Me neither." Teuila said laughing.

They got to the locker room and walked in and where the only ones in there.

"The rest won't show up until maybe like 20 or 30 minutes before the show so we have plenty of time to get ready." Tracy said grabbing her bag.

Teuila put her bag down on the bench and looked around the locker room. Tracy looked at the new girls figure. She wasn't skinny but she wasn't fat either she had all the right curves in the right spots.

"Are you Mexican?" Tracy asked smiling.

Teuila laughed a little bit then looked at Tracy shaking her head no.

"I'm Samoan." Teuila replied pulling her black boots out.

"So are you kin to either Junior or Joe?" Tracy asked smiling. "Sorry if I am being nosey." She added with little laugh.

"My Brother is Junior but if you see him do not tell him I'm here." Teuila said laughing.

"Oh ok deal I guess." Tracy said as she started to get ready.

Teuila laughed at her as she pulled out a pair of blue jeans and halter top that was brown with red flowers on it and it tired around the neck.

"Who are you planning in impressing?" Tracy asked laughing.

"The TNA crowd. I want to be more then just some knockout." Teuila said as she walked into the bathroom and changed into her outfit.

Within a few minutes she walked out in her outfit and Tracy's eyes got big.

"Wow you are the only girl other then me who can pull the whole tight blue jeans off." Tracy said laughing as Teuila put her other clothes in her bag.

"Thanks." Teuila said as she put her make up and curling iron on the counter top.

She grabbed her make up case and started to put on her light make up and then looked at her watch and noticed it was almost show time. Teuila grabbed her brush and put it up in a pony tail and made sure it was smooth on the top.

"Do you need some help?" Tracy asked putting her lip stick on.

"If you wouldn't mind." Teuila said smiling. "I am just curling the tail." She added.

Tracy smiled at her and took the curling iron and started to curl her hair. It took them almost 20 minutes do it like she wanted. Tracy unplugged the iron and let it cool on the counter while Teuila put her boots on.

"You look hot." Tracy said laughing as the door open.

They looked toward the door and Christy, Gail, and Val walked into the room and looked at her.

"Is this the new knockout?" Christy asked putting her hands on her hips. "she is a ugly little thing." She added in a whisper.

Gail glared at Christy and smacked her upside the head.

"Don't mind her she is just being a bitch as always." Gail said laughing. "I'm Gail you are?" she added.

"I'm Teuila." She added looking at her with a smile.

They shook hands as Gail went to get ready. Christy pushed past her while Val shook her head.

"I'm Valerie but please call me Val." She said laughing. "You call me by my first name we will have problems." She added smiling.

Teuila nodded at her and watched as they got ready. Teuila spent most of the show watching it on the monitor that was put in their locker room.

"Hey! 5 minutes Teuila." A stage hand said knocking on the door.

She got up from the bench and hugged Tracy who was already getting undressed. Teuila walked out of the locker room and went to the other tunnel that her brother did not come out of.

Impact

"Junior Fatu has had this match going great but what who is that it's AJ STYLES!" shouted Don looking at Mike.

"He shouldn't be out here it's suppose to be a fair fight." Mike said as the camera when to the ring.

AJ got to ring side and jumped to the ring apron and got Fatu's attention. The camera moved to the other tunnel and it showed a girl running down the ramp and ran around the ring. He grabbed Fatu's leg and helped Christian Cage get the roll up for the ring. She ran around the ring and tapped him on the shoulder making him turn around. She smiled at him then punched him in the face.

"Who is that and she just punched AJ Styles in the face." Mike said studying the body type of the woman.

"I am not sure but she looks like she isn't happy about what just took place." Don replied as the camera went to the ring.

Fatu had pulled Aj in the ring and gave punches to both him and Christian then gave them a double noggin knocker. The girl was cheering on the outside of the ring. He does the stink face on both of them as they were in different corners.

"LOOK OUT!" shouted the girl as Tomko got into the ring and attacked Fatu.

She screamed as the crowd cheered and she looked up the ramp and showed that the guy she had met earlier was running down the ramp and slid into the ring and went after Tomko, Aj, and Christian. She rolled into the ring and watched as Joe and Fatu were exchanging head butts to Tomko and threw him out of the ring to join Styles and Christian on the floor. She clapped her hands and was getting a shocked look from Junior.

"Whoever she is she seems to be Samoan." Don said laughing.

The camera showed the girl raising both Junior and Joe's arms in the air and the crowd was cheering.

Backstage

Teuila walked backstage first and smiled at her brother Solofa.

"What in the hell was that and why are you here?" Solofa asked looking at her.

"I knew you would react like this! I work here now. I want to prove to everyone in our family including you that I am cut out to do this." Teuila said looking at him.

Joe walked up to them and looked at them.

"You're his sister he has been talking about?" Joe asked looking at Teuila who had her hands on her hips.

"YES!" shouted both of them at the same time.

He put his hands up in the air with a smile and shook his head.

"Chill I was just asking." Joe said walking off laughing.

Teuila looked at him shaking her head.

"Teu you are going to get hurt!" Solofa shouted as they walked down the hallway.

"I will not I was trained by you dear brother." Teuila shouted back as she rolled her eyes. "Deal with the fact that I am here and I signed the contract earlier today ok?" she added as she walked away.

He sighed as he watched his sister walk down the hallway. Teuila turned around and looked at him then took off running toward him and jumped into his arms making him laugh.

"I can't stay mad at you." Teuila said smiling.

"I know." Solofa said smiling.

She shook her head and looked at him.

"But for real ok." Teuila said smiling. "I'm working for TNA and I want to do this I was trained by you and I can do this." She added.

"I guess so but I wont say anything else expect you can not date ANYONE here that isn't Samoan." Solofa said putting up a finger.

She busted out laughing as she got back to her feet.

"There is only two. Well 3 if you include me but I'm not a guy. There is you and that Joe guy but I'm sure he has a girlfriend so I'm single ok" Teuila said laughing.

"Good that is how things should be." Solofa said laughing.

"I am going to go and get my things and I'm going to home since I have been living in Orlando for a while now." Teuila said smiling.

He nodded at her and kissed her forehead. She walked down the hallway it didn't take her very long and she was at the locker room. Teuila opened the door and walked in and saw that everyone expect for Tracy was gone.

"Did you have fun?" Tracy asked smiling.

"Oh yea it was great I'm about to go head home." Teuila said grabbing her bag.

Tracy nodded at her as they both walked out of the locker room. As they walked out Tracy was pulled to the side and kissed fully on the lips.

"Uh I'll leave you guys alone." Teuila said smiling.

They broke part and Tracy grabbed her arm.

"No don't." Tracy said smiling. "Teuila this is Frankie." She added with a smile.

They shook hands and Teuila looked at her watch.

"I am going to go I'll talk to you some later ok." Teuila said as she wrote her number on her paper and giving it to her.

They walked the other way while Teuila walked to the parking lot. She pressed the unlock button on her car and she walked over to her mustang and noticed someone was cleaning against her car. She noticed it was Joe and smiled.

"Talofa." Teuila said smiling. (English Translationhello)

"E iloa Samoan?" Joe said speaking in Samoan. (English TranslationYou Speak Samoan)

She nodded at him with a smile.

"E ma'faufau?." Teuila said putting her bag in her car. (English TranslationYou think?)

He busted out laughing and smiled at her.

"You are one crazy girl." Joe said smiling. "I wanted to see how you were doing since you and brother had a fight." He added.

"We are fine we can't stay mad at each other. But he told me I can work here but I can't date anyone who isn't Samoan so there is only 3 of us and I'm a girl and he is my brother and you and im sure as hell you've got a girlfriend." Teuila said laughing.

He nodded at her as she moved out of a way of a car.

"I need to get home so maybe I'll talk to you sometime?" Teuila said smiling.

"Yea." Joe said grabbing her phone out of her hand.

"What are you doing?" Teuila asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Putting my number in your phone so you know it will be me calling." Joe said handing her the phone back.

She put the phone in her pocket and put her hand out and he gave her his and she did the same. Teuila handed him the cell phone back and smiled.

"Vala'au o a'u." Teuila said smiling. (English TranslationCall Me)

She got into her mustang and winked at him. Joe waved at her as she drove off. But neither of them noticed someone watching them from a distance with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"O le a?" Teuila said as she sat up in her bed. "Sorry what I mean was. What?" she added as she sat up on the side of her bed.

"You are going to be put in a angle with Joe instead of your brother." Dixie said with a little laugh.

Teuila sighed a little bit as she ran her hand over her face.

"Ok Dixie who came up with this idea." Teuila asked as she got out of her bed.

"Well it was brought to my attention by Jeff Jarrett and he said that he came up with it. The only thing you are going to be doing is acting as Joe's girlfriend and get in the ring since we know you aren't scared." Dixie replied laughing. "By the way its 2 in the afternoon get your ass up." She added laughing still.

Teuila laughed as she hung up the phone. Right as she hung her phone up she laughed when it went off and showed it was her brother.

"Hey Solofa." Teuila said with a yawn.

"Are you just getting out of bed?" Solofa asked laughing.

"I would still be asleep if Dixie didn't call and tell my storyline." Teuila said smiling. "By the way it's with a certain Mexican." She added with a smile.

"WHAT?!" he shouted making her laugh.

"I'm just kidding Bubba calm down." Teuila said laughing. "I am going to be doing an angle with Joe." She added.

She heard him laugh a little bit.

"You are going to be working with Joe?" Solofa said laughing. "Two stubborn and hard head people working together this is going to be fun." He added laughing.

"Hey! I am not stubborn or hard headed." She said as she was picking out some clothes for the day.

"My dear uso yes you are." Solofa said laughing.

"I might be your sister but still you're most hard headed then me." Teuila said as she put her blue jeans, red lace thong, a red lace bra, and a red halter top on her bed.

She heard him laugh as he hung up the cell phone. She laughed and put her cell phone on the night stand and got dressed. Right when she finished her husky dog miley ran into the room and jumped on her bed.

"Miley!" shouted Teuila laughing as she petted her head.

The dog barked and jumped up and licked her on the face. Teuila pushed the dog away and grabbed her cell phone then followed the dog downstairs.

"I am coming dog I'm getting you some food." Teuila said laughing.

She got to the kitchen and went into her back room dipped some dry dog food into Miley's bowl. The husky ran into the room while she put the water bowl down with fresh water in it.

"There you go girl." Teuila said petting the dog's head.

Teuila walked into the kitchen and looked around her kitchen trying to figure something out. She went to the refrigerator and looked in it trying to figure something out to eat for breakfast/lunch. She grabbed all of the salad things and put them the island that was in the middle of the room. It didn't take her long to fix it and she grabbed the bottle of ranch dressing from the door of the refrigerator.

"My food is ready." Teuila said as she stole a cherry tomato from the bowl.

Right as she put some in her bowl her cell phone went off making her groan a little bit and without looking at her ID she answered it.

"What?" Teuila said as she put her ranch dressing on her salad.

"Is that how you talk to your partner?" Joe said laughing.

She laughed as she sat down at the kitchen table and put he bowl of salad in front of her as she sat down.

"I'm sorry Joe." Teuila said as she put the phone on speaker phone. "I'm eating plus I just woke up bare with me." She added with a laugh.

"Not a problem I was just wondering if I could come over so we can talk about this whole angle." Joe said.

"Oh I don't know." Teuila said taking a bite.

"Well too late I have done talk to your brother." Joe said laughing. "Look outside in your front yard." He added.

Teuila wiped her mouth with a napkin then got up from the table and walked to the living room and saw Joe leaning against his car. She shook her head and closed her phone and opened the door and walked out onto the little porch.

"You could have just asked me for my house address I would have given to it you." Teuila said crossing her arms.

"But why when a good old Samoan guy could just warm up the big brother?" Joe said walking into the yard.

She nodded at him as Miley walked out onto the porch and stood to the side of Teuila.

"Joe this is Miley my baby girl."

Joe looked at her and let the dog sniff him then petted the dog on the head. All of them walked into the house and Joe closed the door.

"You just woke up?" Joe asked as he sat down across from her at the table.

"I got woke up by Dixie who called me about our angle." Teuila replied as she took a bite of her salad. "Would you like some?" she added as she swallowed with a smile.

"Nah I ate before I came." Joe replied. "But all means keep eating." He added with a smile.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Do you think Jeff came up with that angle by himself?" Teuila asked as she washed her bowl.

"Well this angle sounds like him so maybe." Joe replied nodding.

She put the bowl up in the cabinet and looked at him. She nodded at him as she saw Miley walk into the kitchen with her tail wagging.

"I have to go pick up my best friend Sileifrom the airport then I have to take her to meet up with her boyfriend want to come?" Teuila asked looking at him.

"Sure why not." Joe said as Teuila put on her flip flops and grabbed her pocket book and keys to her ride. "You are the one who drives that 2007 Chevy Silverado and the mustang?" he added.

Teuila nodded at her with a smile as he walked out of the door and she locked the door and followed him to her truck as she unlocked it.

"I am a truck fan I will admit but I love mustangs too so yea." Teuila said as she got into the truck.

"How are you able to pay for both of these?" Joe asked as he got in.

"Well I have a sugar daddy of course." Teuila said laughing. "I'm just messing. I am the one paying for the truck and the mustang isn't mind it's my best friend Silei." She added.

He nodded at her as they pulled out of the drive way and went speeding down the street. Teuila stopped a stop sign and looked at him.

"What are you smiling at over there Mr. Seanoa?" Teuila asked smiling.

"I never thought the day would come that I would see a woman drive a truck like this." Joe replied as she turned down the street.

Teuila busted out laughing as he replied.

"What does Silei look like?" Joe asked as he looked at Teuila.

She started to think then smiled.

"She is Samoan. Her hair is natural curly and its waist long like mine she is I think 5'10." Teuila replied as she went onto the highway toward the airport. "She is a fun person she always gets me into trouble." She added.

"Who is she dating?" Joe asked as she pulled into the parking lot of the airport.

Teuila smiled at him with a huge smile as she pulled into a parking spot and grabbed her pocket book and smiled.

"Well he works with us and plus he isn't Samoan." Teuila said smiling as they walked into the airport which was busy.

Joe nodded at her as he followed her to the gate where she was suppose to be waiting for Aveolela. Teuila looked around as people started to watch out. A smile came to her face when Joe saw a girl walk out wearing similar style that Teuila had worn when he first met her. They both were smiling and laughing when they walked over to him.

"Joe I want you to meet my best friend Silei and Silei this is Joe my new partner in crime on TNA." Teuila said smiling.

"I know who he is Teu." Silei said smiling.

Teuila rolled her eyes as they shook hands.

"So am I taking you right to my house?" Teuila asked looking at her.

"No you are not you should know better then that Teu." Silei said laughing. "I am going to be staying at Shawn's house." She added as they walked over to baggage claim.

Joe was thinking then he had a shocked face.

"Is your nick name for your boyfriend called Little Fairy?" Joe asked with a raised eye brow.

Silei turned around and looked at him.

"How did you know that?" Silei asked looking at him.

"Your, Shawn Hernandez girlfriend." Joe said with a smile.

Silei gave him a murder look making Teuila bust out laughing.

"He is so dead." Teuila said laughing as she danced around while they were leaving the airport.

They got to her truck as Teuila unlocked it and Silei got into the backseat behind Teuila. She looked like she was going to kill someone.

"Why do you look like you are going to kill someone Sil?" Teuila asked as she crunk up the truck.

"He said he would never call me by that name to anyone expect to me." Silei said looking more upset then before.

"Hey just forget I said anything please. I mean I didn't know no one was supposed to know." Joe said looking at her.

Teuila smiled at them as she went down the road. Silei wasn't going to mention anything about Joe knowing about her nick name. It took them about 40 minutes to get to Shawn's house.

"We are here Silei wake up." Teuila said as she shook Silei a little bit.

She opened her eyes a little bit and smiled at her. Teuila hit the horn on the truck and Shawn walked out wearing nothing but a pair of shorts.

"Uh Silei look to your right please." Teuila said with a huge smile.

Silei did what she was told to do and she smiled brightly as she got out of the back seat of the truck and smiled at him.

"Baby!" shouted Silei said laughing.

She closed the door to the back of the truck and hugged him tightly. Teuila turned the truck off and got out and grabbed Silei's bag and put it on the curve and smiled at Shawn.

"Hey Teu." Shawn said hugging her tightly.

She let him go as Shawn waved at Joe who had gotten out of the truck.

"Don't even think about it Shawn." Teuila said pointing at him. "I am only getting to know him because of the damn angle I am getting put in." she added with a smile.

"Riiight but thanks for bring her here." Shawn said grabbing Silei's things.

"Not a problem we will catch you guys later." Teuila said smiling as she got back into the driver seat of her truck.

Joe got in as well and waved at Shawn and Silei as they drove off down the street. Teuila smiled at Joe as they turned down on the street.

"I am up for a work out would you feel like going to a gym?" Teuila said smiling. "I bet I can out beat you." She added smiling.

"Oh you are on." Joe said smiling.

She gave him a wicked smile as she went down the street.


	3. Chapter 3

Gym

Before they had went to the gym they had stopped off and gotten some gym clothes. Teuila pulled into a parking spot and smiled as she grabbed her gym bag from the back of the truck as Joe had got his things.

"What are we going to do?" Joe asked with a smile.

"I don't know what you are going to be doing but I am going to be on the treadmill and listening to some music." Teuila said laughing. "Then maybe some free weights but I haven't figured that part out." She added as they walked into the gym.

They signed in and Joe went to the weights while Teuila went to the treadmill. She grabbed her MP3 player and put the eat pieces in her ears and started to bob her head (Think Jeff Hardy) to the music as she started to walk on the treadmill. Within a few minutes she was running. Joe was lifting weights and saw her running and smiled at her as he turned around.

"You know that if you like her I would watch out for the brother." A male voice said behind Joe.

He turned around and saw Shawn and Silei.

"Hey." Silei said as she walked over to were Teuila was standing.

Teuila smiled at Silei as she walked up. She took her ear pieces out and turned off the treadmill and grabbed a towel and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Teuila asked as she put the towel around her neck.

"Well Shawn wanted to work out and I didn't want to sit at the house by myself." Silei said pointing at Shawn who was talking to Joe.

She nodded as she started to lift weights with her legs.

"I don't like her plus I have a girlfriend." Joe said as he looked at Shawn.

"Yea ok." Shawn said as the girls walked up.

Teuila hugged Shawn who was making a face.

"Sweaty woman touched me!" shouted Shawn laughing.

Teuila and Silei looked at each other with a raised eye brow.

"I thought you like sweaty women." Teuila replied with a smile.

Shawn gave her a glare making her laugh and Silei busted out laughing. Joe laughed as he put the weights down and wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Me and Silei are going to go shopping." Teuila said smiling.

"Oh god." Shawn said with a smile.

Silei gave him a look and he stopped laughing.

"Hey guys just so you guys know. We are angels." Silei said with a huge smile.

"Yea right devils in angel's clothes are more like it." Shawn said looking at her.

Silei was shaking her head no as Teuila walked out of the women's locker room and she changed.

"She is an angel?" Joe said pointing at Teuila who was wearing now clean clothes.

Teuila looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"What are you talking about?" Teuila asked looking at them.

"Silei said you guys were angels." Shawn replied with a smile.

She busted out laughing and looked at Silei.

"Uh me an angel?" Teuila said laughing. "I am a devil that wears all the sexy clothes with the pitch fork." She added with a smile.

Joe and Shawn busted out laughing while Silei was smiling at her.

"She is right on the money." Joe said as they walked out.

"That is Teuila for you." Shawn said as they started to work out again.

Truck

"I can't believe your working with Joe I mean that is going to be so fun!" shouted Silei as they went down the road.

"You act as if it's me having sex with him." Teuila said smiling.

Right as she finished her comment Silei started to think and she started drooling making Teuila bust out laughing.

"What? It's a good thought!" Silei said laughing. "you need to get laid." She added with a smile.

"I have been laid." Teuila said looking around.

"Right Teu. You haven't been laid in almost a year." Silei said with a smile. "By Scott (Scotty 2 hottie)" she added.

Teuila growled a little bit then looked at Silei.

"You don't know what happen between us." Teuila said as she pulled into the parking lot.

Silei nodded at her as she pulled into a parking spot.

"Where are we going shopping?" Teuila asked as she grabbed her pocket book.

"I don't know about you but I'm getting some lingerie." Silei said with a huge smile as they walked into mall.

Teuila smiled and rolled her eyes as they walked around. They went to a store called Dim-Out that was for nothing but sexy clothes.

"Remind me to love you." Teuila said laughing.

"Not a problem I can remind you of that." Silei said laughing.

Teuila smiled at her as looked around and saw leather clothes and went straight over to them and pulled out a Sexy and provocative black low rise leather pants, a leather low v neck halt top.

"That is your ring outfit for next week." Silei said smiling as she looked at it. "They are going to flip the hell out." She added with a smile.

"I know that is the whole point why im going to buy this." Teuila said laughing.

Silei went around the rack and pulled out an erotic strapless black leather bustier with cut out mid section with tight blue jeans and a skull and cross bones belt.

"Damn girl going to give Shawn a heart attack?" Teuila asked laughing.

"Hey it looks like something a Mexican would wear since I am going to be with LAX." Silei said smiling. "Let's go find some shoes." She added.

The girls smiled at each other and walked to where the shoes were at the back of the store. Teuila grabbed a pair of spike heel shoes while Silei grabbed a pair of knee high black leather boots.

"They will freak when they see us." Silei said laughing. "I am going to model mine for Shawn tonight." She added with a smile.

"That means if it makes it on." Teuila said laughing.

Teuila unlocked the truck and got in and laughed when she saw that Silei was already on her cell phone with Shawn.

"Joe is at Shawn's so go there." Silei said shutting her phone. "You should show Joe." She added.

"I might just do that." Teuila said smiling as she pulled out of the parking lot.

It only took the girls 20 minutes to get to Shawn's house. The guys walked out when they saw the truck pull up on the curve. Silei grabbed her bag and smiled at them.

"Hello boys." Teuila said was she walked around the truck.

They waved at her while Silei whispered something in Shawn's ear making him smile.

"Bye guys." Shawn said as he was being pulled into his house.

"I would hate to be him right now." Teuila said laughing.

"Tell me about it." Joe said as they got into the truck.

Teuila looked as she pulled into the street and looked at Joe was thinking about something.

"Hey if you don't mind when we get to my house I am going to show you the outfit that I got for tomorrow when we debut as a couple of what ever is it ok?" Teuila said turning down the street to her house.

"Sure I guess I can see it" Joe said as she pulled into the drive way.

He grabbed her gym bag along with his as she grabbed her pocket book and the store bag. Teuila locked the truck then unlocked the house door and opened it and Miley came running to the door and attacked her

"Dang if you wanted on your back all you had to do was ask." Joe said laughing.

She rolled her eyes as she got up from the floor and put the stuff on her couch.

"If I wanted to be on my back by anyone it wouldn't be you Joe. It would happen to be Frankie Kazarian." Teuila said smiling.

"Hey you can't sleep with him he isn't Samoan." Joe said as he closed the door.

Teuila rolled her eyes as she grabbed the store bag and walked upstairs. Joe sat down on the couch and Miley ran over to him and sat beside him and put her head in his lap. Joe laughed as he started to pet the dog. Teuila didn't take very long she changed and put her hair up in a pony tail and smiled.

"Hey are you ready?" Teuila asked at the top of the stairs.

"Yea." Joe said as he stood up.

Teuila took a deep breath and slowly walked down the stairs and smiled as she got to the end of the stairs and Joe turned around and his mouth went open.

"You like?" Teuila asked looking at him.

He walked around the couch and looked her up and down. She laughed at him then out of the blue he crushed her lips onto his taking her by surprise. Teuila tried to push him away but he wouldn't move so within a few seconds she was kissing him back and deepening it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What is going on here?" said a male voice within a few seconds they broke apart.

Teuila turned around her face went from having a smile to an upset look.

"What does it look like?" Teuila asked while Joe stood back and watched these two.

"It seems like I walked in on my friend kissing my wife." He said looking at her.

Joe looked at them with wide eyes then Teuila looked back at him and shook her head and rolled her eyes at him.

"Travis let make the perfectly clear ok?" Teuila said pointing at him with her finger and to stop Joe with heels on she was almost to his eyes. "We are not going to work things out ok? We are getting a divorce rather you like it or not." She added.

Travis looked at Joe then back at Teuila and gave his award winning smile.

"That won't work Travis." Teuila said as she looked at him.

"Tomko just leave dawg." Joe said looking at him.

He looked at Joe as if he had grown two heads.

"You really need to stay out of this ok? This between me and my wife not you." Travis said looking at him.

"EX WIFE!" shouted Teuila at the top of her lungs and she was upset look on her face. "You are really starting to piss me off Travis." She added tapping her foot.

Joe was hiding a smile as he watched Travis turn back around and looked at Teuila who looked like she wanted to claw his eyes out. Travis looked a Teuila but every time he went to touch her she would back up.

"Get out of my house Travis David Tomko NOW!" shouted Teuila as she pointed to the front door.

"Teuila Fatu." Travis said mocking her. "This is my house to." He added.

Teuila crossed her arms across her chest and looked at Joe with a smile one her face. She walked to Travis and traced his arms with her finger nail then pulled him down and smiled at Joe.

"You should know better then to trust me when it comes to my things." Teuila said in his ear as she kneed him in the crotch. "Now get the hell out of MY house." She added.

He looked at her as he held onto himself and slowly walked out of the house leaving Teuila to watch him with a huge smile on her face.

"You are an evil one you know that." Joe said laughing.

"You figured that out?" Teuila asked turning around. "Don't go anywhere I'm going to change into some other type of clothes." She added as she walked upstairs.

He laughed as he looked at Miley who sitting on the couch looking at him. He sat down beside Miley.

"Don't steal my dog!" shouted Teuila with a laugh.

"Its not my fault she can't resist my winning Charm." Joe said shaking his head with his smile.

"Yea ok." Teuila said as she walked down the stairs this time in a pair of black work out pants and white halter top.

Joe gave her a whole teeth smile making her laugh as she sat down on in her chair.

"You're married to Tomko? That is something I didn't see coming." Joe said laughing.

"Joe there is a difference from being married and in the middle of a divorce." Teuila said looking at him. "We have been going through this thing for months now." She added.

Joe looked at her and only nodded.

"Why did you marry him? I thought your brother said only Samoans?" Joe asked laughing making her smile at him.

"Well that rule was made up after I got married to Travis." Teuila replied giving him her famous smile. "Solofa did like Travis but since what went down when he first went of to Japan." She added.

"Normal guy thing happen when they leave the wife at home?" Joe asked with one eye brow raised. "Cheated?" he added.

Teuila nodded at him and yawned.

"I am not going to sweat it anymore." Teuila said laughing. "That was his choice and he made his bed so he gets to lay in it." She added.

Joe looked at her and nodded then looked at his watch.

"Hey I need to get going I've got a date." Joe said kind of regretting it.

Teuila looked at him and nodded at him.

"Ok I'll walk you to your car then." Teuila said as she slipped on her flip flops.

Joe walked out in front of her and Miley came close behind them. Joe put his arms around her shoulder heard Miley growl making Teuila laugh.

"She is warming up to you slowly but she only lets Travis put his arm around my shoulder." Teuila said as they got to his truck.

He unlocked the doors and opened it and out of the blue Miley jumped in the truck.

"What did I tell you? Don't steal my dog." Teuila said laughing. "Miley out." She added and the dog got out and sat beside her.

"I wasn't trying to it's just the fact that she likes my charm." Joe said laughing.

When he finished his comment Miley barked making Teuila look at him with a raised eye brow.

"See told you." Joe said laughing.

"What ever, you better get going." Teuila said with a smile.

Joe laughed as he got into the driver seat then motioned for her to come closer. Teuila looked around then walked over to the window.

"What?" asked Teuila said smiling.

Before he answered Joe kissed her on the lips gently. Teuila didn't hold back this time she kissed him back right from the start. They broke apart and Teuila was biting her bottom lip and smiling at him.

"Mmmm that was nice." Teuila said smiling.

"Yes it was." Joe said as she moved away from the car.

Miley barked at him as he waved as he went down the road. Teuila walked into the yard and with Miley close behind her.

"What was that?" A male voice said.

Teuila turned around really fast and saw her brother standing there with a huge smile on his face.

"Nothing." Teuila replied with a smile as they walked into the house.

Solofa looked at his sister and laughed as he closed the door when miley got into the house.

"Joe has a girlfriend why in the hell are you kissing him?" He asked looking at her.

Teuila rolled her eyes at him because he always did this when she would kiss anyone. She turned around and looked at him.

"It's my business what I did ok? Besides I had to do something to get my mind off of Travis who came by."

He looked at her with now an upset look.

"What did that jackass want?" he asked looking at her.

"I don't know I didn't give him enough time to reply. He walked in on me and Joe kissing." Teuila said smiling.

Solofa sat down at the bar as she was in the kitchen trying to figure out something to eat for dinner.

"You are going to be in a world of trouble girl." Solofa said smiling.

"Oh you know me Bubba." Teuila said with an evil smile. " I love trouble." She added with a smile.

He busted out laughing as he watched his sister move around the room. He turned around and noticed that Joe had left his jacket.

"Yo your man left his jacket." Solofa said as he walked over and picked it up.

She walked into the living room and looked at him with a bottle of water.

"He isn't my man. I'm soon to be single and I want to stay that way." Teuila replied as she grabbed the jacket and put it on the coat hanger beside the door.

She came back and sat down in the chair. She yawned a little bit and smiled at him.

"Before I forget, what in the hell are you doing here?" Teuila said looking at her.

"Well I was going to see if you wanted to come over to my house for dinner." He answered as he sat down on the couch. "Well Sue wanted to know." He added.

She smiled at him then nodded at her.

"I will go under only one condition." Teuila replied with a huge smile. "I will only do it if all of my nieces and nephews are there." She added.

He laughed at her then smiled.

"All of them will be there." Solofa said with a smile.

"Ok I will be there in a little while but don't start without me ok?" Teuila said as she got up from the chair.

"That is fine I will tell them." Solofa said kissing her on the cheek as he left her house.

Teuila walked upstairs with Miley close behind her. They both walked into the room while Miley got on the bed. Teuila walked over to her dresser and pulled on a pair of tight jeans, a black halter top bra, and a white thong. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the waters. She walked into bedroom again and looked at Miley.

"Ok girl I am going to be taking a shower and let me know if someone knocks." She said as she started to undress and walked into the bathroom.

It only took her about 20 minutes to take a shower and made her self feel clean. She put on all of her clothes then walked into the bedroom and saw Miley was still on the bed but asleep.

"Miley!" shouted Teuila making the dog slowly get up. "I am going to go so I am going to put your food in your bowl." She added laughing.

Teuila grabbed her brush from her dresser and brushed her hair and put it up in a high pony tail. She petted Miley as she slipped on her flip flops and walked downstairs leaving Miley in the bedroom.

"Ok I need to put her some food and water down." Teuila said out loud as she did was she was suppose to.

She washed her hands again then grabbed her keys to her truck from the counter and her pocket book Teuila looked around the room making sure that she had everything then she laughed when she grab her cell phone. She locked the door and walked over to her truck. She got in and turn it on. She grabbed her cell phone from her pocket then put it on her seat.

"I'm ready to have some fun." Teuila said laughing.

Teuila pulled out of the drive way and went down the street. About 15 minutes later she was pulling to the curve of her brother's house and saw that a lot of people where there already.

"Damn the family functions." Teuila said as she straighten her top and pants as she got out of the truck.

Sue walked out onto the porch and waved her as she walked up on porch and hugged her sister-in-law.

"About time you made it." Sue said laughing.

"Sorry I took a shower." Teuila said as they walked into the house.

Teuila closed the door then followed Sue into the kitchen. She looked around the kitchen and saw her cousin Dewayne (The Rock) standing there with his daughter Simone on his hips.

"Dewayne!" shouted Teuila making him turn around.

He gave her his famous smile as she walked over to him and hugged him around the waist. Teuila looked at Simone who was giving her a smile like her dad.

"She looks more like her dad every day." Teuila said tickling the little girl.

"Girl it's been a while where have you been hiding?" Dewayne asked as Teuila took Simone from her dad and put her on her hip.

"I have been training to do wrestling. I got sign with TNA with Solofa so maybe things will go good." Teuila said smiling.

Dewayne nodded at her as he watched his daughter fall asleep with her head on Teuila's shoulder.

"How is the marriage going?" Dewayne asked looking at her.

Teuila growled a little bit making him laugh at her.

"We are in the middle of getting a divorce he went over to Japan and cheated." Teuila said with a frown. "But I'm not worried about it." She added.

"Damn I thought I'd get to whip some candy ass." Dewayne said laughing.

Teuila laughed at him as she kissed Simone on the forehead.

"I'm going to go lay her down." Dewayne said taking her away from Teuila.

She nodded at him as she walked into the back yard and saw everyone. Teuila grabbed a bottle of water and sat down on the steps of the porch and watched all the kids run around.

"About time you made it." Solofa said laughing.

"I took a shower sue me." Teuila said laughing.

He sat down beside her as he watched then saw her facial features change. He looked to where she was looking and saw Travis standing there.

"God I can't get a break." Teuila said upset as she put her head in her hands.

Solofa watched as Travis walked over to where he and Teuila were sitting.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Solofa asked looking at him.

"Easy there Solofa, I just wanted to come see Teuila." Travis said as he bent down in front of her.

Teuila looked up and saw he was wearing blue jeans, a black wife beater, and his black beanie making her growl. He knew that is how she liked him to dress.

"What do you want?" Teuila asked looking at him.

"Well.." Travis said looking at her with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Well what?" Teuila asked looking at him.

Travis held his hand out and Teuila looked it then at Solofa who was gone from sitting and must have gone into the house or something. She took it and let him led her to the side of the house were there wasn't anyone.

"What do you want and what are you doing here?" Teuila asked crossing her arms over her chest again.

"I wanted to tell you that I am sorry Teu." Travis said looking at her. "I didn't mean to cheat." He added.

She looked at him with wide eyes then shook her head.

"Travis, you are the one who cheated and I am not going to be with someone who cheated on me because they went to another country!" Teuila said looking at him. "Leave this is a family thing and you aren't part of this family." She added as she pointed toward the gate on the fence.

"Why wont you be with me again huh Teuila is because I'm not Samoan?" Travis shouted making her jump a little.

She busted out laughing and looked at him shaking her head and trying to control her laughing.

"Travis you cheated on me for heavens sakes why would I want to be with someone who does that to me? It doesn't matter to me if you are Samoan or not Travis." Teuila said looking at him. "We are getting a divorce like I told you Travis." She added.

He growled at her making her want to kick his ass. Teuila rolled her eyes as she walked back to the back yard and saw that everyone was watching her.

"What never heard anyone fussing?" Teuila asked looking at them as she heard tires squeal.

She rolled her eyes and walked into the house and saw Sue was cooking. Teuila sat down on in a chair.

"Why can't he leave me alone?" Teuila said looking at her.

"Sometimes it hard to let the people you are in love with." Sue replied with a smile. "He reminds me of your brother." She added with a laugh.

Teuila looked at her with a questioning face.

"When we first got engaged I told him I wouldn't marry him." Sue said laughing. "But he wouldn't take no for an answer he said that he was in love with and didn't want to lose me maybe that is what Travis is doing." Sue said looking at her.

Teuila just wanted to crawl in a hole and stay there she was getting tired of some people defending him saying that he didn't want to lose her.

"Well Sue maybe he could have thought about that before he decided to get in bed with some other woman in another country." Teuila replied upset.

"I'm sorry Teu but I'm only saying something it's an opinion." Sue said smiling. "But opinion is like a ass everyone has one." She added making Teuila laugh.

Teuila laughed and hugged her a little bit then walked out of the kitchen to leave the older women alone. She walked into the office to be alone and closed the door and looked around. She sat down in the chair and saw a picture of her and Travis on their wedding day.

"You know as well as I do even though right now you hate you will still love him." Solofa said walking into the room closing the door.

She put the picture down on the desk again and put her hands together and put them in front of her.

"I hate him so much right now Bubba." Teuila said with a sigh. "He did me wrong but he can't expect the fact that since he made his bed he has to sleep in it." She added.

"He is a stubborn and u should know that Teu." Solofa said laughing.

She rolled her eyes at him and looked at her watch.

"When are we eating?" Teuila asked as she sat back in the chair.

"That is why I came. Its time to eat." Solofa said rubbing his stomach.

Teuila rolled her eyes at her brother as she got up from the desk and looked at the picture one more time and shook her head.

"Come on don't think about him ok?" Solofa said as they walked out of the office.

"I want to hurt him." Teuila said laughing.

They walked outside and saw all the food on the table. Everyone cheered loudly as they walked out.

"Well time to eat!" shouted Solofa laughing.

The kids went first with the help of the parents. Teuila had Simone in her lap while holding her plate and she was picking at the food and eating it.

"I am still trying to figure out why my daughter looks more like my cousin." Dewayne said as he sat down beside them.

"It's called genes." Teuila replied with a smartass smile.

He laughed at her while she held onto Simone who was now leaning against her chest.

"You know you will make a good mom someday." Dewayne said with a smile.

"Hahaha I don't think that will happen anytime because I seem only find the assholes." Teuila replied looking at Simone.

Dewayne laughed at her then put his put his fork on his plate.

"That is why you need a Samoan." said a male voice.

They both turned around and saw Joe standing there with a grin on his face. Teuila rolled her eyes at him as he walked past her.

"Who is that?" Dewayne asked.

"That is Joe Seanoa." Teuila replied as she watched him. "He is a guy that works with me and Solofa." She added.

Dewayne saw the look in her eyes but didn't say anything. Simone got down and started to play with the other kids and Teuila put her plate in the trash and looked around.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Joe asked said sneaking up on her making her jump.

"Oh yea I was just holding my cousin's daughter." Teuila said getting a little bit of food from the table.

Joe laughed at her as he followed her to where she went to set at a picnic table. He sat down in front of her.

"Uh ok I've got a question. You aren't family and you have a date what in the hell are you doing here?" Teuila asked as she put her fork down on her plate.

"My date decided she was sick when she saw me." Joe said in a sad way but then smiled. "Your brother called my cell and asked me if I was doing anything then he told me to get my butt here so I did." She added.

Teuila wanted to claw the girls out for some reason but didn't understand why actually.

"It was a blind date?" Teuila asked looking at him.

"Yea." Joe replied as he took a bite of his food.

She nodded at him then turned her attention to the kids in the yard who were playing tag. Solofa was now playing with them making them scream and laugh.

"Auntie Tue!" shouted her niece Thavana.

Teuila looked up and had a fly girl in her arms and she crawled around her back and hide from Solofa who was coming to her.

"Oh no you don't Bubba." Teuila said with a wink.

He went to walk away and Teuila turned around and grabbed Thavana making her scream and laugh and threw her to dad who caught her making her giggle and laugh as he tickled her.

"You are good with kids." Joe said as he took a sip of water.

"They are my nieces and nephews so of course im good with them." Teuila said laughing.

Within a few hours the family get together was quieting down some of the people had left. Teuila was holding onto Simone who asleep and talking to Joe outside.

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time." Joe said laughing.

"Well im sure my brother will invite you now for a long of these." Teuila said laughing.

She saw Dewayne walking over to them.

"How is my girl?" Dewayne asked as he got there.

"She is passed out." Teuila said as she stood up with the help of Joe.

Dewayne picked up Simone from Teuila arms and she put her head on his shoulder and went back to sleep. Dewayne kissed Teuila on the cheek and walked out of the back yard leaving Joe and Teuila alone.

"I guess I should be heading home." Teuila said as she looked at Joe.

"Ok I need to go myself." Joe said as they both walked out of the back yard.

Teuila pulled out her truck keys and unlocked the doors and looked at Joe who was staring at her.

"Your staring Joe." Teuila said laughing.

"Sorry." Joe said shaking his head.

She laughed at him and leaned against the car of the truck and pulled him to her. Joe looked at her with a smile on his face.

"What?" Joe asked looking down at her.

"This." Teuila said with a smile.

She pulled him down and kissed him on the lips gently. Joe kissed back gently but right as they were getting into the moment his cell phone went off making him cuss making her laugh.

"Sorry." Joe said looking at his cell. "WHAT?!" he added when he answered it making her laugh.

She got into her truck and her cell phone went off making her laugh. She looked at the ID and laughed.

"What Silei?" Teuila asked smiling. "I'm bout to head home. I went to my brother for dinner…. Oh ok…hey how did you know I've been kissing?...It's in my voice…ok girl what ever bye."

She hung up her cell phone and looked at Joe who was looking the glass making funny faces. Teuila let the window down and looked at him.

"What?" Teuila asked smiling.

Joe leaned into the truck and kissed her on the lips gently then pulled back.

"Go on a date with me." Joe said with a smile.

"Are you serious?" Teuila asked looking at him.

"Dead serious." Joe said smiling.

Teuila looked at him biting her lower lip and smiling. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips passionately.

"Does that answer your question Mr. Seanoa?" Teuila said laughing.

Joe looked at her with a smile and nodded.

"Well come by my place and get me sometime but make sure I know when though." Teuila said laughing as she pulled out the drive way.

Joe laughed as he watched her go down the street. Right as he turned around and looked up he felt a punch in the stomach making him bend over and hold his stomach then get kneed in the face. He fell to the ground then only to get a few swift kicks to his ribs.

"HEY!" shouted Solofa from the porch.

The guy took off from the yard as he ran over toward them. He got to where Joe was trying to get up but it was hurting at the same time.

"SUE!" shouted Solofa from the yard and she ran to the porch. "Call Teuila tell her to come back." He added.

Within a few minutes Teuila came pulling into the drive way and saw Joe on the porch holding an ice pack to his head. She jumped out of the truck and ran over to him and looked at Solofa.

"What did you do?" Teuila asked looking at him with an upset look.

"It wasn't me girlie you better calm your self down." Solofa said as he walked down the steps.

Joe was still looking down and was holding his ribs. She made him look up at her. He was starting to get a black eye and some bruises and swelling on his jaw.

"Hey you." Teuila said smiling at him. "Who did this so I can kick their ass?" she added.

Joe looked at her then at Solofa who wanted to know the answer as well along with Sue who was standing behind him.

"Are you going to tell us?" Sue asked this time as Solofa grabbing her head.

"Put it like this ok?" Joe said looking at them. "Travis." He added.

Teuila looked at Solofa who was upset then looked at Joe and kissed him on the cheek then walked away.

"Where are you going girl?" Sue asked.

"Somewhere, to take care of something." Teuila replied as she pulled out of the drive way.

"Might want to get money to bail her out." Solofa said laughing.

Sue laughed a little bit long with Joe who stopped when pain started again. Teuila was speeding all the way to the place where she was going. She pulled into her drive way and saw that Travis's car was there. She slammed it in park and let it running and ran into the house and saw Travis and Miley on the couch.

"You son of a bitch!" shouted Teuila looking at him.

"What? Mad because I beat up your little boy?" Travis asked as she walked over to him.

"You had no right." Teuila said pointing at him.

"I have no right that man is making out with my wife." Travis shouted.

"GOD DAMN IT TRAVIS IT'S EX WIFE!" Teuila shouted loudly. "WE ARE GETTING A DIVORCE! WE WILL NOT BE MARRIED AND I WILL MAKE OUT WITH WHO EVER THE HELL I WANT TO!" she added slapping him across the face.

She looked at him like she could murder him at anytime but she wanted to just kick his ass.

"WOMAN YOU ARE STILL MY WIFE!" shouted Travis making her jump.

"Get your shit out of this house by the end of the week Travis Tomko or your shit will be on the street for the homeless." Teuila said.

He looked at Miley then back at Teuila then walked around and took his shoes off. Her eyes got big.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?" Teuila asked putting her hands on her hips.

"It's my house." Travis said smiling.

"Your house? I brought this house the house is in my name so its mine." Teuila said as she grabbed his shoes and threw him into the yard. "GET OUT!" she added.

She walked back into the living room and Travis was standing up and she grabbed a vase and threw it at him making him duck and it hit the wall.

"You hurt my friend and I am going to hurt you." Teuila said standing up to him. "You are nothing but a pathetic man who is nothing but a bastard." She added.

He walked past her and she followed him all the way to his car. Teuila watched him leave as Miley got into the truck.

"We are going to Solofa lets go." She said as she locked the door to the house again.

They went back to Solofa's house and saw that Joe was gone along with Solofa.

"They went to the hospital to get him checked out." Sue said as Miley walked into the house.

Teuila nodded at her as she locked the doors to her truck and followed Sue into the house.

"You beat him up didn't you?" Sue asked.

"No but I slapped and threw things." Teuila replied laughing.

"Your bad girl." Sue said laughing.

"I know." Teuila said as she grabbed a glass a tea.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Next Day

Teuila woke up with the sound of birds cheeping and she looked around and remembered she had fallen asleep. She sat up on the couch and saw that Miley was at her feet keeping them warm.

"Hey girl." Teuila said rubbing the dog on the head.

She looked around the house and saw all of the kids at the able eating breakfast. Sue saw that she had woken open and looking at them.

"Hey are they back yet?" Teuila asked as she got her self a cup of coffee.

"No witch is kind of a shock." Sue said as all the kids ran out into the back yard.

Teuila blew on the coffee as she sat down in the chair. She took a sip then drew her legs up into the chair.

"We are here." Solofa said as he walked into the door.

Both Sue and Teuila walked into the living room. Teuila had her cup of coffee saw Joe was asleep on the couch where she had fallen asleep.

"The drugs are kicking in." Solofa said laughing. "I am going to go take a shower then head to bed for a few hours of asleep." He added.

Sue kissed him as he went upstairs. Teuila looked at them then looked at Joe and her cell phone went off that was on the coffee table. She quickly grabbed it and looked at the ID.

"Hello Dixie." Teuila said laughing as she put the phone on speaker phone.

"You're up this early?" Dixie asked laughing.

"Yea I had a long day yesterday." Teuila said smiling. "What can I help you with?" she added.

"Well I wanted to let you know that you are going to have a photo shoot to do today at the arena." Dixie said smiling.

"What am I going to be wearing?" Teuila asked taking her coffee.

"Normal clothes since we know how your brother is." Dixie said laughing. "Plus since you are going to be playing Joe's girl we know how he likes to have the girls normal." She added.

"What time do I have to be there?" Teuila asked as she poured her self another cup of coffee and put the stuff in it.

"About 2." Dixie said smiling. "Since we don't have any style of your clothes bring your own." She added.

"Ok I can do that I will be there." Teuila said as she hung up.

Sue walked into the kitchen as Teuila put her cell phone in her back pocket.

"I am going to go to my house and get a shower and something to eat over there because I have a photo shoot that I've got." Teuila said smiling.

"Ok." Sue said hugging her.

Teuila washed her cup then put it in the drainer. She grabbed her keys from the living room table and felt a grab on her leg. Teuila looked down and saw Joe holding her leg.

"Where you going?" Joe asked with a mumble.

"I have to go. I'll come by later." Teuila said kissing his cheek.

She grabbed Miley's collar shaking the dog making her wake up.

"Come on sweetie time to go." Teuila said opening the door.

The dog went out and Teuila waved at Sue as she walked out of the house. She got to her truck and opened the door the dog jumped into the seat and laid down. She got in and closed the door as she turned the truck on. She pulled out of the drive way and went down the street holding her head. Within a few minutes she was at her house. She parked her truck in the drive way.

"Come on Miley." Teuila said as they walked into the house.

She closed the door and Miley went into the kitchen pushed her bowl to her. Teuila busted out laughing as she picked it up and walked into the back room. She put some in then put some more water in her bowl that was fresh. She walked into the kitchen and went to the refrigerator trying to figure something to eat for breakfast.

"What to eat?" Teuila said out loud as she looking in it.

She grabbed the milk and pulled the cereal down from the cabinet along with a bowl. Teuila put some cereal into the bowl and poured the milk in it. Then put everything back up. Miley came into the kitchen while Teuila held the bowl and walked up stairs.

"Now what do wear for them?" Teuila said taking a bite as she walked to her closet.

She put the bowl on the dresser and looked at her clubbing clothes and pulled out a low cut halter top and flare pants with a grommet belt with a large buckle. She grabbed her cell phone from her back pocket and dialed Dixie's number.

"Hey Dixie." Teuila said smiling.

"Hey Teuila." Dixie replied. "What can I help you with?" she added.

Teuila pulled out a box of her ring outfits she used in the past and looked at one.

"Do I need to bring a ring outfit?" Teuila said looking at her.

"I would say so that the guy can have one of you so we can start a little video thing for you." Dixie said laughing.

"Ok thank you." Teuila said as she hung up the phone.

She pulled out her triangle top hot short set with a grommet trim and a belt. She put it on the bed. Teuila grabbed her bowl and finished eating her cereal. Miley barked at her as she laid down on the floor beside the bed. Teuila grabbed a pair of tight blue jeans, a green thong and a match bra, and a green shirt. She walked into the bathroom showered then put on her clothes she picked out.

"Miley you are my sweetie." Teuila said kissing her on the head.

Teuila pulled her out her tennis shoes and some socks and put them on. She grabbed hr brush and brushed it but left it down so it could air dry. She grabbed her sunglasses and put her outfits in a bag then grabbed her cell phone. She looked around the room then walked out of the room leaving Miley in the room.

"I will be home later Miley." Teuila said laughing as she switched keys from the truck to Silei's mustang.

She locked the door then walked out of the house and got into the mustang. She saw Miley looking at her through the window in her bedroom. She busted out laughing as she pulled out of the drive way and went down the street.

Stupid 1A

Teuila pulled into the parking lot after driving for almost 30 minutes. She pulled up beside Silei who was sitting on the hood of Shawn's car.

"Hey you drove my car." Silei said hugging it making her laugh.

"Yes I drove your car." Teuila said laughing.

She grabbed her gym back out of the back seat then closed the door Silei sat down beside her on the mustang hood.

"Did you have fun last night?" Teuila asked looking at her.

"Oh yes I had a lot of fun." Silei said winking at her. "How about you?" she added.

"I had a fun at a family thing until Travis showed up trying to get me not go through with the divorce." Teuila replied making Silei look at her. "Joe showed up thanks to my brother and then at the end of the night he got beat up by Travis because he kissed me." She added.

Silei had a smile on her face then looked at her.

"You kissed Joe Joe bear?" Silei ask laughing.

Teuila busted out laughing as she grabbed her gym bag and walked into the arena and saw Justin with the other girls. Silei walked in behind her and had her gym bag. The other girls were just getting done when they walked in.

"Hey Ladies." Justin said shaking their hands. "The girls change over there." He added.

The girls walked into the room and Teuila changed into her pants suit outfit making Silei make cat sounds. Silei put on a red tube dress and it had double lace up front details.

"Wow." Teuila said smiling.

They walked out of the room and the girls looked at them smiling. Teuila and Silei laughed at each other while they went over to Justin at the tunnel.

"Hey." Teuila said waving.

He turned and looked at both of the girls with wide eyes making Silei laugh. Justin pointed to where he wanted Teuila to go and where Silei said smiling.

"Here we go." Justin said.

Teuila was the first to do her photo shoot and was laughing. Silei went next and show her sexy side which made her love the camera some more.

"You guys are naturals." Justin said laughing.

"We love to take pictures so after being a model for a while we can do it." Teuila said smiling.

He let them change into the ring outfits. Teuila changed into her triangle top hot short set with a grommet trim with the belt. Silei changed into her sexy halter top with star detail and matching boy shorts with buckle detail. They got into the ring and posed on the ropes.

"Do you guys know who you will be working with?" Justin asked as they sat down on the side of the ring.

"I'm working with LAX since I'm dating one of the members and Teuila is working with Joe." Silei replied.

Teuila was standing on the side of the ring and turned to face the sits and breathed a little bit harder and jumped up and sat down on the top rope and let go.

"Girl what in the hell are you doing?" Justin asked looking worried.

"Just watch her." Silei said smiling as she watched her best friend.

Teuila put her hands back on the rope and put her boots on the second rope and jumped up again went in the air and did a back flip into the ring and landed on her feet. The girls were looking on in shock.

"She did that?" Justin asked laughing.

"She got hurt a few times but she did it." Silei said smiling.

Teuila walked over to them to and smiled. Silei left her arms up in the air and Teuila smiled at her and grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up and did a split in the ring and she pulled Silei into the ring by doing a back flip and landed in a split by Teuila who was laughing.

"You guys have worked together before huh?" Justin asked smiling.

"Well we have grown up together and we both love wrestling." Teuila said as they both got out of the ring.

They went walking up the ramp and stopped when they saw Solofa standing there with a shocked look on his face.

"What?" Teuila asked putting her hands on her hips.

"What in the hell are you wearing?" Solofa asked looking her up and down.

"Its called a wrestling outfit." Teuila said walking past him.

Silei walked off with Justin leaving them alone.

"That is a wrestling outfit? How?!" Solofa asked pointing at her.

"It is a wrestling outfit nothing bad shows besides I am a big girl and I can wear what I want." Teuila said looking at him.

He grabbed someone's jacket from the chair and put it around and looked around and put it around her shoulders making her scream.

"Stop it Solofa!" shouted Teuila. "I am a woman stop trying to play big brother." She added.

Teuila threw the jacket off and walked off leaving her brother alone and shocked that she had stood up to him. Teuila went back to the area where she had changed an got back into other street clothes.

"Are you ok?" Silei asked looking at her as she walked out of the room with her gym bag.

"Yea I just hate it when he thinks he can run my life." Teuila said sighing.

They both walked out of the arena together and walked over to where they had parked. Teuila walked up to the mustang and saw a note on the windshield. She grabbed it as she unlocked the doors.

"Who is it from?" Silei asked.

Teuila read the note and looked Silei.

"It's from Dixie." Teuila said as she put the note in her pocket.

"HEY!" shouted a male voice.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Teuila and Silei turned around and saw Joe walking over to them slowly.

"Hey! You're supposed to be resting." Teuila said looking at him.

"I came with Solofa plus the pain isn't that bad anymore woman." Joe said looking at her.

Teuila looked at him and rolled her eyes and laughed. Silei looked at them and smiled.

"Sup Silei?" Joe asked looking at her.

"Nothing, just getting ready to go home." Silei replied as she put her bag in her car. "How did your date go?" she added.

Joe looked at Teuila then smiled.

"Well when we met up at the place we were suppose to be eating she saw me and told me she was sick." Joe replied. "Then Solofa called me and told me to come to the family get together." He added.

Teuila was smiling and Silei gave her a questioning look.

"I'm going go to my man's house see you guys later." Silei said smiling.

She waved at them as she got in and left. Teuila waved as turned and saw Joe smiling.

"Why are you smiling for? Are the drugs that good?" Teuila asked laughing.

"No the drugs aren't that good. I am standing in front of a pretty lady what do you expect?" Joe asked looking at her.

She rolled her eyes at him and sat down on the car hood.

"Has Travis bothered you today?" Joe asked looking her.

"For now no he hasn't." Teuila said as she looked at him as he stood behind her legs.

He nodded at her and looked around as he noticed Travis watching them from his car.

"Well speak of the devil he over there." Joe said nodding his toward the direction of the car.

"Well speak of the devil I don't care." Teuila said laughing.

She looked at Travis and waved at him then looked at Joe with a smile.

"What?" Joe asked laughing.

Teuila looked at him then looked at Travis and waved then kissed Joe on the lips taking him by surprise but he kissed her back and they heard some tires squall on the pavement. They pulled apart smiling and out of breath.

"You like making him mad don't you?" Joe asked smiling.

"Uh huh besides you're a good kisser I couldn't help it." Teuila said laughing.

Joe laughed at her and saw Solofa walking towards them.

"Did I see what I thought I saw?" Solofa asked as he got to them.

"You mean us kissing?" Teuila asked with a raised eye brow.

He nodded at her.

"We did it because Travis was over there." Joe said pointing over to where the car.

Solofa looked at his sister and only nodded.

"Come on Bubba you can't be mad at me!" shouted Teuila looking at him. "It's a wrestling outfit hell you should see the outfit I wore for the photo shoot." She added.

She pushed Joe out of the way and got her bag from the car and put it on the hood and took the outfit out and Solofa's got big.

"Damn girl." Solofa said looking her. "There is no one you are wearing that on TV." He added.

Teuila growled and looked at him.

"I am not going to stand around and take this." Teuila said as she got her bag and put it in the car and got in and left.

Joe watched her leave then looked at Solofa who was upset.

"Solofa she is a grown woman you need to let her grow up." Joe said looking at her.

"Mind your own business son." Solofa said looking at him like he was ready to fight.

Joe just shook his head and walked into the arena leaving him alone in the parking lot. Teuila had stopped on the other side of the arena and saw Tracy standing by the door.

"Hey Girl." Teuila said rolling the window down.

"Hey." Tracy said with a smile.

Teuila put the car in park and left it running.

"Waiting on a ride?" Teuila asked looking at her.

"Yea Frankie but he just called and said he couldn't make it." Tracy replied looking at her.

Teuila moved her bag from the front seat and put it in the back.

"Come on hop in." Teuila said smiling.

Tracy smiled at her and hopped into the mustang. Teuila laughed at her while they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Where am I taking you?" Teuila asked looking at her.

"I'd say to the hotel." Tracy said smiling.

Teuila nodded at her.

"Why don't you stay with me? I mean I've got a guest room that hasn't been used yet." Teuila said smiling. "I've got a dog that loves people." She added.

"You wouldn't mind?" Tracy asked with a smile.

"No I need a room mate I'm sick of being the only person in that house." Teuila said laughing.

Tracy smiled at her and hugged her while she was driving making her laugh.

"It's settled then." Teuila said smiling.

They laughed at each other as they went down the street.

"Ok Teu what is going on with you and Joe?" asked Tracy smiling.

"Nothing expect that we are supposed to go out on a date." Teuila said laughing. "We like to piss my ex off." She added.

Tracy looked at her with a raised eye brow as they pulled into the drive way to Teuila's house. Teuila put the car in park and looked at Tracy as they both got out.

"Do you like?" Teuila asked looking at her.

Tracy nodded at her while Teuila locked the doors to the mustang.

"Oh before I forget this mustang here is Silei and the truck over there is mine." Teuila said nodding toward the truck.

Tracy looked toward the truck and smiled at her.

"Dang 3 cars they are going to think we are rich people or whores one." Tracy said laughing as they walked into the house.

Right as they walked into the house Miley ran to them and jumped up on Teuila.

"Tracy this is Miley." Teuila said as she rubbing the dog. "She is the biggest baby you will ever meet." She added.

Tracy bent down and looked at the husky and the dog jumped on her making her fall on her butt making her laugh.

"Hi Miley." Tracy said kissing the dog's head.

Miley moved out of the way and let her get up. They walked around the house and Teuila gave her the tour of the house.

"Oh and if you happen to have friends over and you feel like you need to you know do it, then do it." Teuila said laughing. "I don't care if you do it." She added with a smile.

"Uh ok I will." Tracy said laughing.

Teuila busted out laughing again as they walked into the kitchen. Teuila grabbed a bottle of Pepsi from the refrigerator. Tracy grabbed one as well and looked around.

"Do you mind if I go and get my stuff from the hotel and bring it over here?" Tracy asked looking at her.

"No not a problem you can take my truck I'm going to call Silei and tell and her to come and get her mustang." Teuila said as she pulled the keys from the truck from her bag and threw them to Tracy. "Oh just to let you know if you see a car following you it is my ex husband he will think its me." She added.

"By the way who is your soon to be ex husband?" Tracy asked looking at her before taking a swallow of her Pepsi.

Teuila ran her hand through her hair and looked at Tracy.

"Travis Tomko." Teuila answered making Tracy almost choke on her drink.

"Your married to him?" Tracy asked looking at her.

Teuila only nodded at her as she grabbed her cell phone from the gym bag and looked at her.

"Yes I am married to him soon to be divorced from him." Teuila replied. "Go get your stuff." She added.

Tracy grabbed her pocket book and walked out of the house. Miley sat down beside Teuila as she looked through her contacts on her cell phone and got to Silei. She put it on speaker phone as she grabbed her drink and walked into the living room.

"Hey Silei it's Me." Teuila said smiling.

"Hey." Silei said laughing. "Shawn stop it!" she added with a shout making Teuila laugh.

"Do I want to know what he is doing?" Teuila asked looking at her.

Silei was laughing harder this time.

"He wont stop trying to grab my feet to tickle me." Silei said laughing still.

"Oh well I wanted to know if you could come and get your mustang since I found myself a room mate." Teuila said smiling.

"You have a room mate? Who?" Silei asked.

"Tracy Brookshaw." Teuila replied.

"Oh Tracy ok sure its not a problem." Silei said a bit sad.

"Hey! Don't you dare think that at all! I know what you are thinking and no one will take your spot as my best friend." Teuila said as she put her feet up on her couch.

"I wasn't thinking that." Silei said trying to hide it.

"Yea ok but just come whenever you can and I will be here." Teuila said smiling.

"Ok no problem." Silei said hanging up.

Teuila rolled her eyes as she closed her cell phone and it put on the coffee table and grabbed the remote and turned it on a music channel. "Pretty Girl" by Sugarcult started to play and Teuila started to sing along with it. She got up from the couch she went to leave the room and someone knocked on the front door. She walked over to the door.

"Who is it?" Teuila shouted.

"Me." Shouted Joe back.

She opened the door and saw Joe standing there smiling.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting and not driving?" Teuila said as she looked around him and saw his truck.

"I wanted to see how you are doing. Plus where is your truck?" Joe asked.

Teuila laughed as she let him into her house and closed the door.

"My new room mate when to get her clothes and some things from her hotel and she is going to move in with me." Teuila said smiling.

"Who?" Joe asked with a raised eye brow.

"Tracy." Teuila said smiling.

He just looked at her and she rolled her eyes at him as they walked into the living room and the music was still playing.

"Sugarcult?" Joe asked.

"I like the song so don't say a word." Teuila said pointing at him. "Oh yes by the way you left your jacket here." She added.

She pointed to the coat rake. Joe looked around and grabbed it and put it on the back of the couch and looked at him.

"You are a crazy woman." Joe said looking at her.

"You now just figured that one out Joe?" Teuila asked laughing.

She sat down on the couch as her cell phone went off. She looked at the ID and ignored the call. Tracy walked into the house with her bags and put the keys on the table beside the door.

"Hey Joe." Tracy sad waving.

He waved at her and Teuila got up from the coach and grabbed two bags from her.

"I'll show you to the guest room." Teuila said as she walked up the stairs.

Joe grabbed his jacket and watched as they went upstairs. He gave Miley a pat on the head and walked out of the house. Teuila opened the door to the guest room and turned on the light. The bed had black and red satin sheets on it.

"Did you go through a vampire stage?" asked Tracy as she put the bags on the bed.

"Yes I like vampires." Teuila said laughing.

She put the bags on the floor and looked around.

"You have your own bathroom, you have satellite in here to, and you have a net hook up there. I've got DSL." Teuila said smiling. "I will leave u to unpack." She added.

"Thank you so much." Tracy said hugging her.

Teuila smiled and hugged her back. She walked out of the room and closed the door. She jogged down the stairs and saw that Joe was gone. She sighed as she sat down on the couch with Miley.

"Dang him." Teuila said laughing.

Right then her cell phone went off saying she had a text message. Teuila grabbed the phone and flipped it out.

_Teu u have a date next Tuesday w/ me Joe. _

She busted out laughing and smiled.

"Ok Joe I will." Teuila said as she closed her phone and laid back against couch.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Teuila grabbed the note from her pocket and unfolded and looked at it again. She grabbed her cell phone again and dialed Dixie's number.

"Hello Dixie this is Teuila I want to know what in the hell is going on?" she said as she put the phone speaker phone.

"I got a letter saying that you didn't want to work with Joe at all you wanted to work with your husband Travis Tomko." Dixie said.

Teuila growled loudly and looked at Miley.

"Dixie you can't serious." Teuila said looking at her. "Him and I are in the middle of a divorce why in the hell would I work with him?" she added.

"You're the one who said that you guys were working things out and you wanted to work with him." Dixie said laughing.

"Ok Dixie I am being serious I am not going to work with a man who cheated on me and knowing his ass he wrote that damn shit." Teuila said as she ripped the note up.

"I am sorry Teuila." Dixie said sadly. "If I could change things I would but right now the writing staff is voting to do it or not." She added.

Teuila screamed into a pillow.

"I swear to you Dixie if they put me in that angle with Travis I will quit." Teuila said upset.

"Ok now there is no need to do that." Dixie said trying to get her to calm down. "I will tell that the angle is off ok?" she added.

"What ever Dixie but I am true to my promise they put me in that angle with my ex husband I will make sure that I walk out of TNA and never look back." Teuila said hanging up on Dixie.

She threw her cell phone on the table as Tracy walked down the stairs.

"Everything ok?" Tracy asked leaning over the couch.

"Someone wrote a letter to Dixie saying I wanted to work with Travis." Teuila said looking at her. "I mean come on Tracy I am going through a divorce with him why in the hell would I want to work with him?" she added.

Tracy shrugged her shoulders at Teuila then sat down on the couch.

"I mean maybe he is trying to tell you that he is sorry I don't know." Tracy said looking at her.

Right when she finished her comment Teuila sighed and held onto a pillow and looked at the floor.

"I am sick of people telling me that he wants to work things out." Teuila said looking at Tracy now. "I don't want to be with anymore does anyone get that or understand that?" she added.

"I am sorry I didn't know Teu." Tracy said as she hugged her new roommate.

"I want to go out and see other people and date other guys that I know I would never date." Teuila said laughing.

Tracy smiled at her comment and then looked at her.

"By dating other guys you normally wouldn't date you mean Joe." Tracy said smiling.

"Well yes." Teuila replied laughing.

"Why wouldn't you date him? I mean he is cute." Tracy said laughing.

Teuila moved away from her and looked at her and pointed to some of the pictures that were around the living room.

"Oh your use to skinny muscled up men." Tracy said as Teuila nodded.

"I am use to the guys who well are what most women want." Teuila said as she leaned against the arm rest.

"Uh I hate to break this to you but Joe as of lately is what women want." Tracy said smiling. "He might be big around his stomach and all of that but hey he is a teddy bear and I wouldn't mind him being in my bed." She added.

Teuila laughed at her making Tracy smile.

"But you better not tell Frankie that." Tracy said pointing at her.

"Don't worry I wont tell Frankie." Teuila said smiling and laughing.

She smiled as her cell phone went off and she saw it was Dixie.

"Hello?" Teuila said.

"Teuila the writing staff said that they wont do the angle even if they wanted to because they looked at the paper and well to put it like this a friend of yours knows your signature." Dixie said with a happy tone.

Teuila did a silent happy dance on the couch making Tracy laugh.

"Ok thank you Dixie." Teuila said smiling. "Oh I am sorry earlier." She added.

"Its fine girl we are going to stick with the Joe angle." Dixie said smiling. "I understand why you did it you were mad but please don't get mad again." She added laughing.

"Ok thank you Dixie." Teuila said hanging up the phone.

Teuila looked at Tracy and screamed loudly and did a happy dance. Tracy busted out laughing as she watched Teuila do a little dance around the living room.

"Are you that happy?" Tracy asked looking at her.

"Yes I don't wan to work with an asshole that cheated me." Teuila said with a huge smile. "Now I get to work with someone who I have a strong attraction to and I don't know why." She added.

Tracy busted out laughing and looked at her with a huge smile on her face.

"Did Joe know about that?" Tracy asked looking at the ripped note on the coffee table.

"No I don't think he did because I didn't tell him." Teuila said smiling.

She looked around living room and saw Miley was on her bed in the living room asleep. Tracy went to say something but there was a knock at the door.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Teuila asked looking at Tracy.

"No." Tracy replied getting up from the couch along with Teuila.

Teuila looked out the window and growled and looked at her.

"That is it." Teuila said as she went to her closet beside the door.

She opened the door and looked around and pulled out a baseball bat. Tracy's eyes got big and looked at her.

"Who is it?" Tracy asked with a look of concern.

"Travis." Teuila said snatching the door open and Travis standing there smiling.

Tracy put her hands on her hips and looked at him.

"What do you want?" Teuila said looking at him with her hand and bat hid on the other side of the door.

"Your working me didn't you hear?" Travis asked with a huge smile.

Teuila looked at Tracy then back at him.

"Oh I heard Travis but here is the thing you don't know." Teuila said smiling. "We aren't working together because I called Dixie." She added.

"You what?" Travis asked looking at her.

"Why would I want to work with someone I hate with a passion?" Teuila asked looking at him with her had cocked. "I don't want to work with a man who is nothing but a asshole and a jackass." She added.

He went to grab her and she pulled out the bat and smiled.

"I am going to be doing an angle with Joe and frankly I like him a lot and I don't care what you say or do because I am going to do it and we are getting a divorce." Teuila said as she held the bat up. "Now get the hell off my lawn." She added as she pointed the bat to his chest.

"You will regret this bitch." Travis said looking at her.

"Oh I am scared Travis." Teuila said looking at him. "Alu!" she shouted. (English version GO)

Travis knew when she started to speak Samoan that he should leave. Tracy watched at Travis walked to his car slowly and leave.

"Why don't you call the cops you can get him for stalking?" Tracy asked looking at her.

"What is the point Tracy?" Teuila asked. "I am going to end up killing either way." She added laughing.

Teuila closed the door and put the bat back in the closet and looked at her watch and smiled.

"Hey do you have plans tonight?" Tracy asked smiling.

"No I don't." Teuila replied looking at her.

"You have plans tonight." Tracy said smiling. "Call Silei we are going to a club." She added laughing.

Teuila laughed and handed the phone to Tracy as they got to the couch again. Tracy looked the contacts and called and told her and she agreed.

"Ok now let's go upstairs to your room and find you something to wear." Tracy said as she pulled Teuila up.

Teuila walked up stairs and Tracy followed her into the room. She went over to her closet and opened the door and showed a dresser.

"This is all my club clothes." Teuila said pointing at the dresser.

She sat down on the bed while Tracy attacked the dresser making her laugh. Tracy pulled a sexy halter dress with keyhole detail in front and a nailhead and crystal hip band.

"Why aren't you ever wore this?" Tracy said looking at the price tag on it.

"I forgot I had that." Teuila said standing up as she took the dress from Tracy.

She held it up to her as she looked in the full length mirror in the corner of the room and smiled.

"You are going to wear this tonight." Tracy said smiling.

"Ok I will." Teuila said as she put it on the bed. "Now I am going to take a shower." She added.

Tracy nodded at her as she walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Teuila sighed and then grabbed her robe from her closet. She stripped her self of her clothes and walked over to the mirror and studied her self in the mirror.

"No wonder no one wants you Teu you're ugly. Travis is right." Teuila said sadly as she put the robe on.

She turned to walk into the bathroom and saw Joe standing at the door with a blank look on his face.

"Why did you say that?" Joe asked stepping into the bedroom closing the door behind him.

"It's the truth." Teuila said looking at him as she tied the robe.

He smirked at her while he looked down then up at her. He walked over to her and touched her face.

"I want you." Joe said smiling.

He grabbed the belt to the robe and untied it letting the robe fall open. She didn't feel the need to close it she left it open while Joe looked at her.

"I don't see an ugly woman." Joe said as he stepped closer to her. "I see a beautiful woman." He added a he kissed the robe off her shoulder.

Teuila went to cover her self up with her arms but he stopped her and looked at her. She was blushing now.

"Come here." Joe said smiling.

Without another word she walked closer to him and their bodies were touching. He bent down and kissed her on the lips. Teuila slipped her hand up his chest and into his hair and pulled his head closer and she deepened the kiss. They broke apart and their foreheads were touching.

"I only see a beautiful woman." Joe said smiling.

He grabbed the robe and helped her put it back on. Teuila smiled at him as he tied the robe closed.

"I am going to go the club with you guys tonight Tracy told me about it." Joe said smiling.

"I'd like that." Teuila replied smiling.

"Now go get ready." Joe said smacking her on the butt playfully.

She smiled at him and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her. He looked on the bed and saw the dress and smiled as he walked out of the room.

2 hours later

Teuila took a shower and did her make up and hair a few times and walked out of the bathroom with her robe on. Tracy was in her bedroom on the bed already dressed to go.

"About time." Tracy said laughing.

Teuila stuck her tongue out at her as she grabbed the dress and slipped it on. Tracy held a pie of shoes out for her to wear. She put them on and looked in the mirror and smiled.

"Damn you are hot." Tracy said laughing.

Teuila laughed as they walked down the stairs and saw Silei was wearing a rhinestone v dress. Silei smiled when she saw Teuila.

"Hot mama." Silei said laughing.

Shawn walked in wearing a pair of blue jean shorts and a halter top. Teuila shook her head as Joe walked in wearing a pair of blue jean pants and a brown shirt.

"Stop drooling." Tracy said laughing.

Teuila shook her head and laughed. Joe looked all the girls up and down and smiled as he looked at Teuila.

"Ok let's go ladies!" shouted Shawn laughing.

All the girls were riding in the mustang while Joe and Shawn were driving his car. It didn't take them but a few minutes to get to the club they were going to. All the girls walked into the club with the guys behind them.

"I am going to get something to drink." Teuila said smiling.

All the girls nodded in agreement with her as they walked to the bar. Silei ordered a Long Island Ice Tea, Teuila ordered a Vampire's Kiss, while Tracy ordered a Safe sex on the beach while the guys ordered beers.

"This way." Shawn said as he waved the girls over to the booth.

Tracy sat on the end while Teuila sat beside Joe and Silei sat beside Shawn. Right as they started to drink their drinks Cyclone by Bash started to play making the girls smile and scream. Joe and Shawn move out of the way as the girls made their to the dance floor.

"Get ready for a show." Shawn said smiling.

The girls waved at them as they started to dance. All 3 of them were into the song and no one noticed 2 people walk into the club. Silei looked at the door and shook her head hoping it was just a thought.

"Uh I AM GOING TO SEAT WITH THE GUYS!" shouted Silei said at the girls.

"OK!" shouted Teuila as her Tracy started to dance together.

Right as Silei turned around she ran into a body and she closed her eyes tightly then looked up and saw a face she hadn't seen in almost 2 years.

"Hello Silei."

Silei looked stunned while Teuila and Tracy stopped dancing and looked at them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Teuila and Tracy stopped dancing and looked at Silei.

"Hello Eddie." Silei said looking at him. (Eddie is Umaga)

Teuila walked over to them and gave him a smile then linked her arms with Silei on one side while Tracy did the other.

"Come on lets go sit down." Teuila said smiling.

Without another word the three girls walked over to the booth were the guys were sitting. Shawn saw that something was wrong because of the look on Silei's face.

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked looking at Silei.

"Oh its nothing." Silei said waving at him.

Teuila looked at her and shook her head and looked at Shawn.

"Her ex boyfriend just showed up." Teuila said only get a look from Silei. "What? He would have found sooner or later besides he is walking this way." She added.

Right as the words left her mouth Silei's head snapped towards the way as she saw Eddie walking towards her. She grabbed a hold of Shawn's hand while Joe, Teuila, and Tracy watched on.

"Hey why did you run like that?" Eddie asked looking at Silei.

"I wanted to seat down and be near my boyfriend Shawn." Silei said trying to put on a fake smile.

Teuila smiled up at him.

"Hey Eddie." Teuila said waving at him.

Eddie looked at her as she spoke and she got a huge smile.

"Teu!" shouted Eddie laughing.

He walked over to her and hugged her making Joe growl and hold tightly on her hand. Teuila laughed a little bit.

"Eddie this is my boyfriend Joe." Teuila said smiling. "Joe this is my cousin Eddie." She added.

They shook hands with each other. Joe gave her a smile when she called him her boyfriend.

"Eddie that Tracy and Shawn." Teuila said pointing at them. "Tracy and Shawn this is my cousin Eddie." She added.

Tracy nodded at him while Shawn shook his hand and Silei held onto Shawn other hand. Teuila rolled her eyes then smiled at Eddie.

"Why are you here?" Teuila asked looking at him as he drunk a beer.

"I am here to visit your brother for a few days." Eddie said as he looked at Silei.

Teuila looked at him then tapped him on the arm making him look at her.

"When you're talking to me Eddie look at me not your ex." Teuila said growling at him.

"I'm sorry but you know." Eddie said but she stopped him from talking with a hand.

"I'll be right back baby." Teuila said kissing Joe on the cheek.

She got out of the booth and grabbed Eddie by his wrist and pulled him to other side of the club where the group couldn't see them and he was able to hear her better. Teuila let go of him and grabbed his arm and looked at him.

"Eddie leave her alone and I mean it." Teuila said looking at him.

"Don't even start that again Teuila." Eddie replied back taking another sip of his beer.

"Eddie that woman has been to hell and back when it came to you and you let her slip away and now you pop up from time to time and you can't stop looking at her." Teuila said looking at him. "You should be thankful that she told them she told Shawn who you were at all." She added.

Eddie shook his head at her.

"You told them who I was Teu not her." Eddie said putting the beer bottle in the trash can then looked at her. "We might be divorced but I still love her." He added.

Teuila rolled her eyes at him then looked at him.

"I swear to you Eddie you might be my cousin but I promise you right now you mess up her love life that is in order now and you try to pull your crap I will make you regret it." Teuila said looking at him.

"Oh you can't do anything you shorty." Eddie said as she started to walk away.

She heard what he said and stopped in her tracks then turned around as she looked at him.

Teuila walked over to him and looked up at him then slapped him hard making him fall against the wall behind him.

"I might not that little wimpy girl you use to know Eddie." Teuila said in his ear smiling.

She backed away from him then walked backwards away from him. Teuila walked back over to the booth and saw all them talking. Silei looked at her with a worried look.

"Don't worry." Teuila replied smiling.

Silei nodded at her then took a sip of her long island ice tea. Teuila smiled at her as she took a sip of her vampires kiss and grabbed Joe's hand. Tracy's eyes got big and smiled brightly when she saw Frankie.

"Baby!" shouted Tracy laughing.

She moved over to him and hugged him tightly. He laughed at her while he waved at them. Teuila nodded at him and looked at Joe and he kissed her on the lips. Silei and Shawn looked at them and smiled at each other.

"You guys are together since when." Silei asked smiling. "I forgot to ask." She added laughing.

Teuila looked at Joe with a smile.

"Since I saw her standing in front of the mirror in nothing and she called her self ugly." Joe said laughing. "I had to tell her a few things." He added.

"Tell? Uh huh." Shawn said taking a drink of his beer.

"It's the truth!" shouted Teuila smiling.

"Shut up girl." Silei said laughing.

Teuila pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. Joe looked at Silei then Shawn then out of the blue kissed Teuila on the lips taking her by surprise. Tracy and Frankie laughed at them. Silei and Shawn laughed at them.

"Ok come up for air." Silei said smiling.

They broke apart and Teuila was breathless and Joe was smiling. The girls were laughing at her. While the guys were nodding in approve at Joe.

"You guys are bad." Silei said smiling. "I'm talking to all you guys right here." She added smiling.

Tracy and Teuila nodded in agreement. The guys laughed at them at the girls as they went to the dance floor again. "Candy Shop" by 50 cent started to play and the girls started to grid against each other.

"I am going to be getting laid today." Shawn said smiling.

"Me to dawg." Frankie said watching them. "What about you Joe?" he added.

Shawn looked at Joe with a huge grin.

"Yea Joe what about you?" Shawn asked smiling.

"I don't know." Joe said as he watched Teuila not taking his eyes off of her.

Shawn hit Frankie in the arm making him look at Joe. Frankie waved his hand in front of his eyes then got in front of him and tried to see what he was looking at. He saw he was looking at Teuila.

"He has it bad dude." Frankie said smiling.

"That means I need to give him the talk." Shawn said laughing as he wiggled his eye brows making Frankie bust out laughing.

Shawn kicked him on the legs under the table making him cuss and look at him.

"What the hell?" Joe asked rubbing his leg.

"You have it bad for Teuila." Shawn said taking a drink of his beer.

Joe raised an eye brow at him and looked at him.

"Your point is?' Joe asked looking at him.

"Listen closely Joe ok?" Shawn said as Joe nodded at him. "You hurt that girl more then she has already been hurt and I will make sure that every Samoan and Puerto Rican will find you and hurt you very badly." He added.

Joe looked at him with wide eyes he never thought that he would hear Shawn take up for someone like that.

"I wont hurt her man believe me." Joe said looking at him.

Shawn just looked at him then looked at the girls as they were dancing. The song stopped and the guys started to clap making them laugh.

"You know we are going to have to fix our men." Tracy said with a wink at the girls.

Teuila smiled brightly then looked at Joe who was smiling.

"You need to get laid Teu." Silei said smiling. "As for me I am going to fix my man." She added.

"I know I need to get laid but who knows he might not want to get laid." Teuila said looking at them with a smile.

Tracy and Silei rolled their eyes at her as the laughed.

"Hey Tracy if you fix your man at our house make sure to do something to drown out the noise please." Teuila asked smiling.

Right as she finished her comment Tracy's eyes got big and busted out laughing.

"At least u will know I'm going to be a screamer." Tracy said as she got to the booth with the guys again.

Teuila busted out laughing as looked at Joe who was eyeing her. She was blushing as she sat down beside him.

"Its 2 in the morning lets go." Tracy said looking at her watch.

They all nodded in agreement as they got up from the booth. Teuila grabbed Joe's hand and walked out of the club while Shawn and Teuila had their arms around each other. Tracy and Frankie were walking hand and hand.

"I am going to take Tracy with me to the hotel." Frankie said looking at Teuila.

"Ok no problem." Teuila said smiling.

She waved at Tracy as she walked away with Frankie. Shawn and Silei were kissing each other. Joe looked at her Teuila and smiled at her.

"Come here." Joe said smiling as Shawn and Silei were watching.

Teuila busted into a smile and walked over to him while they watched. She got to him and he smiled as he bent down and kissed her on the lips.

"Want to explain that?" Silei asked laughing.

They broke apart and Teuila was smiling.

"He has a way with me that is all I am going to say." Teuila said smiling.

"Right ok but you better explain to me better later." Silei said pointing at her.

Teuila nodded at her as Shawn grabbed her hand and they walked to his car leaving Joe and Teuila alone in the parking lot.

"Am I taking you home tonight?" Teuila asked with a flirting smile.

"That is up to you." Joe said smiling.

Teuila ran her finger tips up and down his chest and pulled him down on the lips. Joe kissed back and deepened it as he pushed her against her truck. Joe and Teuila broke apart both out of breath and smiled at each other.

"I am going to take you to my house." Teuila said smiling brightly.

Joe smiled at her as he took the truck keys from her and smiled at her. She rolled her eyes as she opened the driver side and slid into the middle. Joe got in beside her and laughed at her.

"I know you don't want to be seen with a girl driving you out of a club." Teuila said laughing.

Joe smiled.

"No I just want to drive it." Joe said laughing.

Teuila just laughed at him as they pulled out of the drive way. Teuila grabbed his hand as they went down the road. Joe squeezed her hand as he drove down the road waving at people as they went down the road. They made it to Teuila house in 25 minutes. Joe parked the truck in its place and looked at her.

"Am I staying the night?" Joe asked looking at her.

"Oh I don't know." Teuila said smiling like a little innocent school girl.

Right as she finished her comment she grabbed the keys to the truck and put them on the seat and sat down on his lap and smiled.

"I love my truck when u take the keys out the horn don't blow." Teuila said smiling.

"That is a very good thing." Joe said pulling her down and kissed her on the lips.

Teuila was the one who deepen it this time and put her arms around his neck and pushed herself against him. Joe broke the kiss and looked at her.

"Let's go into the house." Joe said smiling.

Teuila nodded at him and moved off his lap and grabbed the keys from the seat. Joe got out of the car and Teuila slid out of the truck and smiled.

"You are crazy." Teuila said as they walked into the house.

Miley didn't attack them she was asleep on her bed in the living room. Joe closed the door and locked the door. Teuila smiled at him as he walked over to her and kissed her on the lips. Teuila dropped her things on the floor right there and deepen it. Joe picked her up and she put her legs around his waist. She broke the kiss and smiled at him.

"Let's go to my room." Teuila whispered with a smile.

Joe nodded at her as he walked up stairs and went to her bedroom. Teuila slid down his body making him kind of growl. She undressed her dress and let it fall. She felt Joe's eyes on her making her smile.

"You like what you see?" Teuila asked smiling.

She saw him take his shirt off making her smile even more. Joe grabbed her by her waist and pulled her against him. She shivered at the touch of their bodies. Joe picked her up and he walked over to the bed and laid her down on the bed.

"If we start I am not going to stop." Joe said looking at her.

"You stop right now Joe I am going to kick your ass." Teuila said pulling him down and kissed him on the lips.


	10. Author Note

I wont be updating for a while I dont know when I will so just know that I am still writing this story. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Teuila moved around and tried to move but she felt something heavy on her waist. Her eyes snapped opened and looked down at the arm around her waist. It took a minute to remember what happen last night. Teuila traced his arm as she laid back down on the bed.

"You know you shouldn't do that because it wakes people up." Joe said in a mumble in the pillow.

She smiled at him as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry." Teuila whispered.

Joe laughed at her and turned her head and kissed her on the lips. Teuila broke the kiss and smiled at him as she held the sheet to her body. She sat up on the bed and held the cover still while Joe looked up at her with a smile.

"Did you like what happen?" Joe asked laughing.

"Yes I did." Teuila said smiling.

She bent down and kissed him on the lips gently. Joe broke the kiss and looked at her as he put a piece of her hair behind her ear and looked at her.

"How about I take you to our first day today?" Joe said looking at his watch.

"How?" Teuila said laughing. "You don't have any clean clothes." She added.

"I will take your truck to my place then come back." Joe said smiling.

"Yes you can have fun." Teuila said laughing.

He smiled at her and made her lay back down on the bed and kissed her on the lips again. She slipped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Joe said as he moved off the bed and grabbed his boxers and put them on.

She laid on her side and watched him get dressed again. He button his shirt have way up as he walked over to her. Teuila pulled him down and kissed him on the lips again then moved her finger nails across his chest making him groan. Joe pulled away from the kiss and smiled.

"I'll be back in a little while be ready when I get back please." Joe said touching her bare shoulder.

"Ok what should I wear?" Teuila asked smiling.

"Anything that makes you comfortable." Joe replied as he walked out of the bedroom.

Teuila nodded at him as the door closed. She grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around her body as she walked over to her dresser. Teuila went to walk over to the dresser as he walked into the room again.

"Remember my entrance from Bound For Glory last year so I was thinking that maybe you'd like to take a trip with me and watch me dance." He said and started laughing when Teuila's eyes lit up with joy.

"You mean it?" She said smiling.

"If you want." Joe replied smiling.

"If I want? I want, I want! I love watching you do that..." Teuila said as she giggled.

"All right. We'll go as soon as we get dressed." Joe said smiling as Teuila had walked to her closet and grabbed some clothes.

"Thank you so much baby."

"You ready?"

"You even have to ask?" Teuila questioned, excitedly.

"Come here." No sooner had Joe got those two little words from his mouth and Teuila was in his arms kissing him with fiery passion. "We better go before we never get out of this damn house." Joe whispered once the kiss ended. They left the house and he drove to the place where he always went to dance.

Joe introduced her to everyone then showed her where to sit so she had a good view of him. Teuila sat watching in amazement for the next two hours as Joe danced with the other Polynesian dancers. When he finished with the last dance he grabbed a towel, wiping the sweat from his body and walked over to Teuila. "Having fun babe?"

"Of course. You look so good out there baby."

"Thanks. I'm going to go take a shower then we can go get something to eat if you want."

"Sounds good to me." Teuila replied.

Joe gave her a quick kiss and raced off to the showers. Teuila kept watching the other dancers as she waited on Joe.

"They're amazing to watch aren't they?" Joe asked, making Teuila jump. She hadn't even seen or heard him approach her.

"Damn baby! You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry babe. You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Joe answered.

Teuila grabbed his hand and they walked out of the dance studio. They walked outside and out of the blue they heard a lot of screaming. Teuila busted into a smile then moved behind Joe as she noticed a lot of fans coming toward them.

"Deal with it on your own." Teuila said with a huge smile.

When the fans gathered in front of him Teuila touched his side and ran over to the truck and hopped into it and pointed at him and smiled making him give her a growl face. She busted out laughing when she noticed one of the girls went weak at the knees.

"Damn he can work his magic on them as well." Teuila thought to self laughing.

About 20 minutes later Joe walked over to the truck and put his bag in the back of it and walked over to the driver side and looked at Teuila as he got in.

"Woman you are so cruel." Joe said looking at her.

"I know." Teuila replied with a smile.

He laughed as he put the key in and started it. Teuila leaned over and made him look at her and kissed him on the lips.

"Don't worry they didn't notice me." Teuila said laughing. "You know fans they are willing to start anything." She added.

"Ashamed of me already damn." Joe said looking at her with a fake hurt face.

She rolled her eyes at him as she sat back down in her seat and looked out the window and noticed the fans were leaving. Joe went to say something but her cell phone went off making her jump and Joe laugh at her. Teuila gave him a smirk then flipped it open.

"Hello?" Teuila said smiling.

"I have something to tell you." Solofa said looking at her.

"What?" Teuila asked looking at Joe as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"I'm not working for TNA anymore." Solofa said making Teuila's eyes get big.

"WHAT WHY?!" Teuila shouted making Joe hold his ears.

"I am not going to do it with out some more money." Solofa said as Teuila was growling.

She looked at Joe who was smiling at her making her smile.

"Bro you are stupid but hey I guess I am going to get to prove to the fans I'm just as good as you." Teuila said sadly.

"Oh don't worry you will take them by shock and Im sure people will watch out for you." Solofa said as he hung up before she could say anything else.

Teuila looked at her phone in shock then closed it. She put it in her pocket book as she looked out of the window.

"Come on it won't be that bad Teu. I am going to be there." Joe said grabbing her hand.

"I know that but I would have liked him being there too." Teuila said looking at him.

Joe nodded at her as he pulled out of the parking lot and went down the street. Within a few seconds her cell phone went off again making Teuila laugh. Joe busted out laughing while she flipped the phone open.

"Hello?" Teuila said shaking her head.

"Is this Ms. Fatu?" said a female voice.

"This is her." Teuila said looking at Joe.

"My name is Linda Johnson; I am calling from Arnold Palmer Hospital on the behalf of Silei Hernandez she was in a car wreck." She said as Joe slammed on breaks.

"We will be right there!" Teuila said as Joe turned around doing a U turn in the street.

"Shawn Hernandez is already here but his wife isn't so good but if u can please get here soon." Linda said as she hung up.

Teuila closed her phone slowly and looked at Joe who was speeding down the street. She held onto the side of the door handle. It only took them a matter of minutes to get to the hospital. Joe didn't even park the car and Teuila had jumped out of the truck.

"SHAWN!" shouted Teuila as she spotted him in the waiting room.

He turned around saw Teuila running toward him. Joe followed in behind her as she hugged onto Shawn.

"Is she ok?" Teuila asked holding onto his hand.

"I don't know they have her in surgery." Shawn said looking at her as she sat down on the chair.

Joe sat down beside Teuila and put his arm around her shoulder. Teuila looked up at Shawn who was walking back and forth.

"Are you and Silei married?" Teuila asked looking up at him.

"What?" Shawn asked turning around.

"The lady who called me told me that Silei Hernandez was in a wreck." Teuila said as Joe had a little smile.

Shawn's frown went away and was replaced with a little smile as he looked at her. Teuila got up from the chair and walked over to him.

"Yes we got married a few months ago." Shawn said smiling.

"YOU GUYS DIDN'T ME!?!?!" shouted Teuila laughing.

"Sorry she wanted you to know but I wanted to elope." Shawn said smiling.

Right as Teuila went to say something but the Doctor walked up to them and looked at the little group.

"Shawn Hernandez?" He said looking at Shawn's head popped up and looked at him. "Your wife is doing great we were able to stop the bleeding but I am sorry to tell you that your baby did not make it." He added.

Teuila's head snapped toward the doctor when the word baby came out of his mouth. The doctor walked away and Shawn fell to the floor only to have her try to catch him but she only slowly went down with him. Joe caught her and him both as he sat them down on the floor and Teuila held onto him from behind.

"My baby." Shawn kept saying as Teuila held onto him as he cried.

"Shawn its ok." Teuila whispered holding on to him. "I'm sorry." She added as he moved away from her.

"It's my fault!" shouted Shawn. "I should have never let her drive alone!" he added making her jump he got up from the floor.

Teuila was helped up from the floor by Joe as Shawn walked toward the room where the doctor told him that Silei was in. They followed him into the room and saw that she was hooked up to tubes.

"Oh my." Teuila said as she walked into the room slowly.

Shawn was crying as he held onto her hand. Teuila turned around and looked at Joe who was looking at Silei he looked down at her. She put her arms around his waist and held onto him as she watched Shawn.

"I love you don't leave me please." Shawn said kissing her hand. "You can't you have to stay with me so you can make little Shawn Hernandezs." He added making Teuila smile a little bit.

She pulled a ring box from her pocket and smiled at Shawn.

"Ask her now Shawn." Teuila said smiling. "You know she is going to say yes." She added smiling.

Shawn looked back at her and noticed the ring box that he had given a few months ago before she came to TNA actually. Teuila walked to the other side of the bed and held up her left hand.

"Baby you can't leave me I love you to much and plus I want to know if you will marry me. If you want to say yes squeeze Teuila's hand." Shawn said smiling.

"SHE DID IT!" shouted Teuila smiling as she put the ring on. "Told you." She added.

Shawn kissed her hand as he held onto it. Joe sat down in the chair as he looked at Teuila and Shawn trying to coach Silei into waking up.

"Come on sweetie." Shawn said kissing her hand.


End file.
